Futurae nostrae vitae
by asclepio
Summary: Tanto Harry y Draco tienen su vida. O Al menos, lo intentan. Años después desde la última vez que se han visto,a causa de un ataque, Draco tiene que volver a Inglaterra, volver junto a sus fantasmas y demonios. Volver a verle. Pero no volverá solo.
1. Capitulo 1 Su padre

En cada capitulo iré poniendo algunas advertencias según lo ve conveniente.

Ser bueno conmigo! Es el primer Fic Drarry que subo, por que si si, será Drarry, vosotros esperad un poco, muy poco.

Iré subiendo un capitulo a la semana, todos los jueves. Según l que tengo calculado serán unos 30 capítulos más o menos.

Esto solo lo diré en el primer capitulo y no lo volveré a poner:

_Los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen, son creación y propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos y no me lucro con ellos._

* * *

Capitulo 1. Su padre.

Dolor.

No podía hacer nada más que sentir dolor. Aquel que parece que no acabará nunca, aquel que parece que sentirá toda su vida.

Tan parecido y a la vez tan infinitamente diferente a el dolor que causa un _Crucio_. Siente como desde dentro de su cuerpo todo se mueve, se retuerce, duele, por Merlín como duele.

Trató de moverse, pero alguien, no sabía quien, se lo impide. Seguramente son esas manos en las que ha confiado los últimos meses, y ahora solo le impiden moverse y sentir ese dolor. Un dolor que le hace querer morir, desaparecer, huir lejos, pero no puede. No. No puede moverse, se lo impiden.

Ya no sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba soportando, aguantando, sin poder moverse. ¿Horas?, ¿minutos? ¿segundos?, no, segundos no, de eso estaba seguro... ¿Días quizás? si, seguramente días.

En algún momento, no supo cuando, sintió su cara húmeda, y es en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de que lloraba. Él, alguien que nunca se permitía llorar delante de nadie, él, que tuvo que aguantar muchas cosas desde su infancia y solo se permitió llorar una sola vez delante de otras personas, y solo porque tenía 4 años. Él, estaba llorando delante de otra persona, no, delante de otras personas. Recordaba vagamente que al llegar a esa habitación donde se encontraba ahora, segundos antes que el dolor nublara todos sus sentidos, vio a otras personas, ¿Cuatro quizás?, ¿O tal vez más? No lo sabía, y sinceramente, no le dio importancia alguna. Solo sabía que estaba llorando y que quizás no soportaría ni un minuto más.

Abrió los ojos, sin saber bien cuando los habia cerrado. Las lagrimas salían sin contemplación alguna de ellos. Trató de enfocar sus ojos para poder distinguir algo. Se odió por ello.

Un sonrisa. Una estúpida sonrisa fue lo primero que vio.

¿Como podía sonreír cunado el estaba sufriendo?, ¿como, por Merlín, él estaba contento mientras sufría?. No lo entendía. Jamás lo entendería. Nunca.

O quizás si, pero en este momento no podía pensar racionalmente. Apenas y si podía pensar en algo que no fuera el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Justo en ese momento notó que el dolor empezaba remitir. Un poco, solo un poco, pero para él, fue un mundo. Un regalo de Merlín.

Empezó a escuchar murmullos en la lejanía, era como si quisiesen decirle algo, pero él no llegaba a escuchar nada. Primero tenía que acostumbrarse a esa estabilidad momentánea, donde el dolor ya no era tan grande, pero aún estaba. Aún lo podía sentir.

Segundos después fue escuchando palabras, que para él, no tenían sentido alguno.

\- ... tarda...

\- ... quizás...

\- ¡No! tie...

\- Pero, y si...

\- Es fuerte... - escuchó claramente.

\- Si. - Dijeron a la vez unas voces, voces que se le hacían familiar, pero que no podía distinguir, solo sabía que una de esas voces, una de esas personas que estaba allí, que podía verlo sufrir y llorar, esa persona era él, aquel en quien confió tanto, y llegó a querer. Aquel que lo sabe todo. Aquel que sabe la verdad. Y no hace nada.

\- Ya, cariño, ya pasará, han dicho que ahora no sentirás dolor, aguanta un poco más, tú... Tú eres fuerte, tú eres quien resiste todo, un poco más amor, solo un poco más y estaremos todos juntos-

¿Todos? ¿quienes son todos?, ¿Porque tenía que aguantar un poco más?, ¿que pasa?. _!Por las bolas de Merlín, que alguien me diga que coño pasa!, _quiso gritar, pero su voz no salía, apenas y podía abrir la boca para que unos gemidos, penosos gemidos, salieran de ella.

¿Que hacer en una situación en la cual estás sufriendo y esa persona en la cual has confiado y querido durante meses te dice que solo tienes que aguantar un poco más?, ¿que haces cuando llega ese momento?

Confiar.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró asentir, sintió como todo su cuerpo sufría por el dolor, pero no le importó. Él dijo que pronto pasaría, pronto acabaría el dolor, pronto saldrían de allí juntos. Todos. Todos...

Recordó.

La primera imagen que le vino a la cabeza fue de ese mismo día, momentos antes de llegar a la habitación donde estaban ahora. Antes de llegar al Hospital Docteur Récamier, en Francia. Antes de que empezara todo. Antes del dolor.

Pero ya no era solo dolor, ahora también es alegría. Alegría por ser sabedor de donde se encuentra, y el motivo por el cual esta allí.

La segunda imagen, mejor dicho imágenes que le vinieron a la mente, fueron de todos los meses pasados. Esos meses en los cuales al principio, y antes de que él llegara a su vida, intento matarse. Meses en los cuales tuvo que confiar en otra persona, volver a confiar y temer que otra vez lo abandonasen. Meses donde aprendió a querer, no tan solo a su acompañante, también tuvo que aprender a quererse el mismo. Meses en los que dejó de ser quien era antes y se convirtió en quien es ahora.

Imagen tras imagen inundaron su cabeza. En segundos supo todo y comprendió porque debe aguantar. Y así lo hizo.

Abrió los ojos otra vez, y pudo ver quienes estaban allí junto a ellos. Sus amigos, sus increíbles, raros y nada parecidos amigos. Cada uno con sus virtudes, cada uno con sus problemas, pero allí estaban juntos, todos. Por él, solo y únicamente por él estaban allí juntos.

A la izquierda de su cama estaban Pansy y Blaise, sus amigos desde la infancia, los únicos que le quedaban de aquellos oscuros tiempos. Los únicos que han seguido con él después de que todo se supo. Ellos, a los cuales consideraba sus hermanos, estaban junto a él en estos momentos.

A la derecha de la cama estaban Luna, Hermione, Dean y él. No se acuerda como llegó a ser amigos de los primeros tres, pero gracias a Merlín y Morgana que lo hizo. Gracias a ellos estaba con vida. Estaban viviendo gracias a ellos. Les debía sus vidas.

\- Llegó la hora, dentro de poco todo acabará y seréis uno más. - Escuchó decir a la medibruja, no recordaba el nombre, pero sabía que lo haría bien. Tenía que hacerlo bien.

La vida de su hijo dependía de ella.

Recordó vagamente cuando supo que estaba embarazado y de quien era el hijo que estaba esperando, no podía creerlo, se negó a creerlo. Pensó que era una broma de Pansy o Blaise, pero tuvo que eliminar esa idea, Pansy estaba en Suiza con su madre y Blaise estaba en Irlanda, no podía ser una broma. No lo era. Tardó casi 2 semanas en asimilar la noticia. Estaba embarazado.

Se planteó muchas cosas es ese momento. Ya no estaba solo, ahora eran dos. Debía elegir un camino nuevo, no podía seguir como hasta ahora. Su hijo dependía de él. Hasta que él llegó a sus vidas, y desde ese momento fueron tres. Su familia.

\- Señor Malfoy escúcheme, cuando yo se lo diga tiene que empujar y dejar de hacerlo cuando yo se lo pida. El niño tiene que salir con cuidado. Si empuja muy fuerte, su magia puede llegar a descontrolarse y..

\- ¡Basta! ¿No se da cuenta que lo asusta? - Gritó Pansy, aunque se podía ver claramente que la asustada era ella.

\- Venga Pans, no grit...-

\- ¡Que no grite dices! Esta estúpida medibruja quiere asustar a Draco!.- Gritó pansy, interrumpiendo a Blaise en su intento de calmar a la chica.

\- Parkinson, calma... - Dijo Hermione, mirando a Pansy con su ya tan conocida cara de condescendencia.

\- Señorita, si no se calma, tendrá que salir. - Dijo la medibruja

\- Y-yo... - Pansy no encontraba palabras para expresar como se encontraba, lo nervios eran demasiados. El parto de su amigo, su mejor amigo, casi hermano, era algo complicado, no podía llegar a entender porque tenían que decirle todo otra vez, el ya lo sabía.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales nadie dijo nada. Draco podía ver esa mirada en sus caras. La que le decía claramente que pasara lo que pasara, ellos estaban allí. Todos.

\- Ahora señor Malfoy, tiene que empujar, recuerde como hemos practicado estos meses - La medibruja lo decía todo con tanta tranquilidad, que parecía fácil. Lo parecía.

Empezó a empujar poco a poco, como lo tenían practicado. Podría hacerlo, lo haría bien. Dentro de poco su hijo saldría y estarían juntos, los tres y podrían ser la familia que tanto desea.

Una contracción interrumpió la poca concentración que tenía en empujar poco a poco, y no pudo evitar empujar fuerte. Su magia se descontroló y empezó el caos.

El problema de que su magia saliera descontrolada, era simple. Es un mago poderoso. Tiene un nivel de magia bastante alto y eso podía hacer que hiciera daño a su hijo.

\- Señor Longbottom, tiene que hacerlo ahora, recuerde que no es solo ayudar a su pareja a controlar la magia, tiene que también reconocer al niño como su hijo, lo hemos estado practicando por si algo salía mal, tiene que hacerlo. - Si hubiese podido enfocar su vista en la medibruja, hubiese podido ver como miraba a Neville, también hubiese podido ver el miedo cruzar en la cara de este, pero también hubiese podido ver como en menos de dos segundos se recobraba y hacia lo que sabía que tenía que hacer.

Pudo sentir como otra magia, cálida y tranquila,pero fuerte, tan fuerte como la suya, le ayudaba a aplacar poco a poco la suya propia, pudo sentir como Neville le tocaba su cabello con una mano y la otra la ponía sobre su abdomen. Y pudo sentir como reconocía mágicamente a su hijo. Porque así sería nuestro hijo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente, solo fue consciente de que todo acabó cuando escuchó el llanto de su hijo. Ese llanto que les traía felicidad. Ese llanto que les cambiaría totalmente la vida. El llanto de su hijo.

\- Felicidades señores Malfoy y Longbottom, aquí tenéis a vuestro hijo.- Decía la medibuja mientras se acercaba con el bebé sobre sus brazos hacía donde estaba Neville.

\- Longbottom. - Pude articular.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, nadie hablaba o se movía, podría jurar que si no fuese necesario, no habrían respirado. Esa fue su primera palabra desde hace horas y nadie se esperaba que dijera el apellido de su pareja.

\- ¿Perdón?.- Pudo decir la medibruja tras salir de su asombro.

\- Longbottom.- Pude volver a decir.- Somos señores Longbottom, no Malfoy, soy un Longbottom, bueno, lo seré dentro de poco.

Neville no podía salir de su estado de infinita alegría, era la primera vez que su pareja se hacía llamar con su futuro apellido, la primera desde que le propusiera enlazarse. Y lo hace cuando nace su hijo.

\- Claro, si si, Longbottom.- Dice la medibruja tras aclararse la garganta.- ¿Como llamarán al niño? Tenemos que llevarlo para limpiarlo, para poder traerlo otra vez.

Siento la mirada de todos sobre mi, debería sentirme inquieto, pero no lo estoy, siempre he sabido como debe llamarse mi hijo. Tiene que seguir las tradiciones. el nombre de uno de sus abuelos y el nombre de una estrella.

\- Frank.- Dije con seguridad, tanta seguridad que hasta yo mismo me asombré.

\- Pero...- quiso decir Hermione, pero se vio interrumpida por Luna.

\- El nombre del padre de Neville... - Dijo, seguramente no quiso decirlo tan fuerte, pero todos los que estábamos en la habitación la pudimos escuchar.

\- La tradición dicta que lleve el nombre de uno de sus abuelos.- Dijo Dean, en parte enfadado y confundido.

\- Si, su abuelo. - Dije seriamente.- No le pondré el nombre de Lucius, y su otro abuelo se llama Frank.-

\- P-pero su otro abuelo se llama Ja..-

\- Su otro abuelo se llama Frank, Hermione.- Dije rotundamente, dando a entender que no seguiría con la discusión.

Fue un momento tenso, tanto Hermione como Dean le miraban reprochando lo que estaba haciendo. Diciendo sin palabras que aunque entendían el motivo de mis actos, les dolía. Luna solo me miraba con su tan acostumbrada cara comprensiva. Ella, junto a Neville, estuvieron en todo momento junto a él. Ella sabía todo y lo entendía.

\- ¿Y el otro nombre Draco?, falta su nombre de estrella.- Dijo Pansy, que junto a Blaise, quienes se habian mantenido fuera de la conversación.

Volví a sentir la mirada de todos sobre mi, el motivo lo entendía, pero según mi persona, no era necesario que todos en la habitación se giraran a verlo, expectantes a saber que decisión tomaría.

\- Eso, no me concierne a mi. Su otro padre también tiene que tomar decisiones respecto a su hijo, es hora de que empiece.

Neville estaba lívido, se había mantenido al margen de todo, ya que pensaba que aún siendo su hijo gracias a la magia, el no debía opinar, eso le concernía a Draco. O eso es lo que pensaba.

\- ... Esto... - Trago fuerte. Sinceramente, no se esperada esto. Al final, Draco siempre acababa sorprendiéndolo

\- Siempre tan listo Longbottom, aún no entiendo com..-

\- Pansy cállate.- Dijo Draco en voz baja, tan baja que tanto ella como Blaise, sabían que era mejor callar.

\- S-scorp... Scorpius. Si.. ¡Si! Frank Scorpius Longbottom Malfoy.

\- No.- Dije miran directo a la cara de Neville, se notaba su desconcierto, no entendía y podría jurar, que nadie entendía el motivo de que me negara.

\- ¿Como?, Draco sinceramente no entiendo porque ahora...

\- Te has equivocado Nev.- dijo Draco mirándolo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan pura, que pocos la habían visto. Quizás solo los que estaban es ese momento en la habitación la habían visto.- Te has equivocado cariño.- Repitió.- Su nombre es, Frank Scorpius Longbottom Black.- Supo que todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que conllevaba el renegar de su antiguo apellido, y también supo que nadie se lo reprocharía.

\- Si, si, lo siento amor.- Dijo Neville.- Frank Scorpius Longbottom Black, mi hijo, nuestro hijo.- aclaró mirando al niño a la cara, aquel niño que sostenía y que se encontraba tranquilo en los brazos de su padre.

Trás tener el nombre del niño, la medibruja salió de la habitación, diciendo al resto que era mejor que le dejarán descansar. Dejando únicamente a Neville.

Después de tanto tiempo conociendo a Neville, sabía claramente, o eso suponía, lo que estaba pensando. ¿Por que renegar de su padre?, ¿que pasará ahora?, ¿donde irían?. Neville siempre tenía preguntas, y el siempre tenía las respuestas a ellas.

\- Pronto nos traerán al niño, o eso espero, quiero tenerlo junto a nosotros y poder salir de aquí.- Dijo sacando a Neville de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, pronto lo traerán, pronto tendremos a tú hijo con nosotros.- Dijo NEville, en lo que casi fue un susurro.

\- Nuestro Neville, nuestro hijo. Frank es nuestro hijo, yo soy su padre tanto como lo eres tú.

\- Si, verdad, es verdad, su padre... Su padre...- Repitió Neville, tantas veces hasta que una enfermera nos trajo a nuestro hijo.

Y no fue hasta que estuvieron solos, los tres, su familia, cuando se dio cuenta de que todo cuanto deseaba ya lo tenía. O casi todo.

* * *

Lo dicho, no me matéis! Quererme T^T

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. Capitulo 2 El ataque

Espero que os guste más que a mi, tuve que reescribir el capitulo, ya que me dio por editarlo y parte se borró.

Me gustaría poder llegar a transmitir muchas emociones en este capitulo, Draco, pero no estoy seguro de que llegué a hacerlo.

En fin, os dejo un nuevo capitulo, y os aseguro que el siguiente será muuuucho mejor que este.

* * *

Capitulo 2. El ataque.

Las protecciones de la casa empezaron a temblar, inmediatamente adoptó una pose defensiva, esperando, esperando que pasara y que con suerte, todo fuera un error. Perdió la esperanza cuando sintió caer la primera de todas las capas que tenían, estuvo absolutamente seguro que algo iba mal, muy mal, cuando escuchó la un sonido, tan parecido a el canto de una sirena fuera del agua, un grito desgarrador. Detuvo totalmente lo poco que estaba haciendo en ese momento, de igual forma que el resto de los habitantes de la casa, justo después de que el sonido cesara, todas las protecciones empezaron a caer, una por una, hasta que al final, ya no quedó ninguna. _No puede ser. _Fue lo primero que pensó.

Eso solo significaba una cosa. Un maldita cosa.

El encantamiento Fidelius estaba roto.

_Por Merlín._

Su corazón se detuvo, lo que pareció ser horas, aunque solo fue una milésima de segundo.

Sintió como le comenzaba a faltar el aire. No tenía tiempo. Tenía que moverse. Tenía que actuar ahora. _¡Ya!._ No podía perder el tiempo pensando. Ya lo haría en algún momento, cuando estuvieran juntos. Juntos. Sentía como poco a poco las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su mejillas.

Ya no tenía importancia alguna lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, tenía que reunirlos a todos. Era cuestión de minutos, segundos quizás.

Corría tan rápido como le era permitido. Varita en mano fue hacia el pasillo que llevaban a las escaleras que daban directamente con el salón, donde sabía que estaba el resto, esperaba, deseaba, rogaba que estuvieran allí.

\- ¡Frank! ¡FRANK! - Gritaba, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, si él estaba bien, el resto lo estaría, o eso quería pensar.

-¡Papá! ¡Estamos en el salón, estamos todos!

En lo que fueron cuestión de segundo, bajando las escaleras, que en su tiempo amó al ser tan largas y hermosas, pero que hoy odiaba por retrasar en su llegada. ¡_Malditas y estúpidas escaleras del demonio, joder, joder, joder!_, se repetía como si de una letanía se tratara.

Al legar al final de la escalera inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces, hasta calmarse un poco. Debía mantener la calma.

Delante de él tenía a su familia, sus hijos. Sus hijos, de los dos. Esos niños a los que amaba, con un amor que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir, con un amor que no sabía que podía existir, al acabar ese pensamiento su corazón se detuvo menos de un segundo, de la misma manera que sucedió cuando las protecciones de la casa cayeron al completo.

Cuatro niños le estaban mirando, sus caras reflejaban tristeza, miedo y preocupación. Los cuatro sabían lo que estaba pasando, a mayor o menor escala, pero lo sabían. Desde que vieron los ataques que se estaban acercando, se comenzaron a preparar, sabían que cabía la posibilidad que esto, lo que ahora mismo les estaba pasando, pudiera suceder, en menos de un mes les enseñaron todo lo que pudieron enseñar a unos niños de tan corta edad. Sabían que hacer en el caso que las protecciones cayeran, que el Fidelius ya no estuviera. Se lo enseñaron todo. Pero aún y así, mantuvieron la esperanza que jamás pasara.

Acercándose a paso rápido, llegó donde estaban, comprobó sus cuellos. Los tenían. Gracias a Merlín los tenían.

Sintió el tan característico sonido de una aparición, si no calculaba mal, venia desde el jardín trasero. Solo contaba con un minuto, quizás dos.

\- ¡Tips!.- Gritó

Casi al acabar de decir el nombre, apareció un elfo domestico con una camiseta gris, dos tallas más grande.

\- Señor, aquí tiene a Tips para lo que necesite, señor.- Decía mientras hacía una reverencia tan grande, que sin duda alguna podría tocar el suelo con sus orejas

\- Tips, escúchame bien, empezó el plan de escape, reúne a los elfos, sabéis donde ir, recoge todo lo que puedas de los niños.- Dijo.- Pero si ves que tu vida o la de alguno de otros elfos corre peligro, escapad.- Hablaba de forma tan rápida que dudaba que el pobre elfo, que en esos momentos le miraba con esos grandes y asustados ojos, le hubiese entendido alguna palabra.- ¡AHORA!

Viendo como Tips desaparecía delante suyo, se giró mirando a sus hijos, seguían en el mismo lugar que apenas unos segundos.

\- Lo hemos ensayado.- Dijo con una voz que trataba de ser calmada, pero que con cada palabra parecía que ponía más nerviosos a sus hijos.- Vais a ir tocando el collar que tenéis puesto en el orden que ensayamos, no antes.- Vio como los cuatro asentían nerviosamente y dirigían su mano al collar.

Los primero en desaparecer fueron sus gemelos, Altair y Linx. Casi al segundo después Frank tocó su collar, mientras le daba una mirada nerviosa, queriendo transmitir esperanza y una petición que había sido formulada anteriormente. _Te espero al otro lado, no me dejes. No nos dejes_ . Parecía decir su hijo. Lo entendía. Claro que lo entendía. Cogió a su hija Medea en brazos, la apretó tan fuerte como pudo, mientras sus ojos giraban mirando por última vez lo que fue su casa durante siete años y apretó con toda su fuerza el collar.

Lo último que pudo distinguir, no sin mucha claridad, tres figuras, probablemente hombres, entraban en el salón con sus varitas en al mano. Solo pudo ver que ninguno de ellos portaba mascara alguna, aunque llevaban ropas que les delataban. Mortífagos.

Sintió como el suelo se estabilizaba, ya no sentía los característicos movimientos de cuando se es trasladado. Paro aún así no abrió los ojos y apretó a su hija un poco más contra su cuerpo, podía sentir los brazos de su hija alrededor del cuello. Temblaba. No sabía si era su hija o su propio cuerpo el que temblaba.

Quiso abrir los ojos, pero se dio cuenta que no le servia de mucha ayuda, volvía a llorar.

Se obligó nuevamente a dejar de llorar. Llorar no ayudaba en estos momentos, podía sentir como sus hijos se acercaron a él, seguramente también llorando. Debía mantener la calma. Por él. Por todos.

Escuchó una voz conocida, una voz que le trajo paz. Una voz que le decía, aún si esas no eran las palabras formuladas que salían de la boca de aquella persona, que se encontraba seguro, podía respirar. Podría llorar tranquilamente.

Habían escapado.

\- ...ta, venga ya puedes calmarte precios...- Decía aquella voz.

Poco a poco fue liberando a su hija, sentía como alguien, no sabía quien, la cogía en brazos, liberando le de un peso aún mayor que solo el de su hija.

Decían su nombre. Trató de quitarse las pocas lagrimas que tenía en sus mejillas con el puño de su camisa, tenía que enfocar la vista para distinguir con quien hablaba. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que frente estaban Hermione y Pansy, ambas mirándole con pena. Comprendió la magnitud de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba en Inglaterra.

_Oh Merlín, Morgana y Salazar, oh santo Merlín._ Fue lo primero que pudo pensar.

\- Esta muerto.- Decía entre lagrimas y titubeos.- Muerto.- Repitió.- Por mi culpa...- Dijo tan fuerte como un susurro.

\- No digas eso cariño, no es tu culpa.- Le decía Hermione mientras le abrazaba

\- Se que estas mal y quieres, necesitas llorar.- se corrigió.- P-pero ahora no puedes cariño, debes aguantar un poco, llevaremos a los chicos a una habitación para que descansen y podrás llorar abiertamente, nadie te lo negará.- Dijo.- Nadie.- Repitió Pansy, con una voz tan dulce y que trataba de calmarle, una voz que la hacía parecer otra persona, cualquier persona menos ella. Funcionó.

\- Llevaré a los chicos a la cocina para que tomen un poco le leche o coman algo y después los llevaré a una habitación.- dijo Blaise, cuando vio que respiraba con tranquilidad.

Escucho los pasos dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar, no supo como, sus amigas le ayudaron a que se sentara en un sofá. Escuchó susurros a su alrededor, susurros que le hicieron darse cuenta que había más gente además de sus amigas en el salón. Levantó la vista y pudo ver sus caras.

Allí estaban todos ellos, reunidos y mirando fijamente donde se encontraba sentado. Luna, Rolf, Dean, Hestia Jones, la familia Weasley al completo, contando lo que parecían ser las parejas de sus hijos, Daphne, Theo, Astoria, Vincent, las hermanas Patil, Smith y gente que no reconocía, ya fuera porque no recordaba sus nombre o simplemente no conocía.

Y también estaban ellos, la familia Potter.

Potter, Harry Potter, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y estaba pálido. _¿Porque? . _Se atrevió a pensar, aunque en ese mismo momento supo la respuesta. La actual señora Potter, aunque llevaban años casados, le miraba con aprensión, enfado y con algo que no pudo identificar.

\- Ti-tienes que decirnos que ha pasado.- Dijo una voz ronca, que pudo identificar como la voz de Dean. _Seguramente también ha llorado. _Pensó.

\- Tiene que explicar muchas cosas.- Escuchó que decían.- ¿Porque ha pedido ayuda?, ¿Quien falta? ¿Quienes son esos niños?.-

Eran unas de las cuantas preguntas que pudo entender. _Cálmate, tienes que calmarte, después podrás desahogarte tranquilo. _Ya no sabía cuantas veces se había repetido la mismas palabras, una y otra vez, aunque parecían ir perdiendo significado poco a poco.

\- Solo los antiguos miembros de la Orden del Fénix pueden convocarnos, b-bueno, solo ellos pueden hacerlo del modo que nos han llamado, y tú.- Escuchó, más no vio, como decía Potter.- Tú no eres un miembro.

\- Y muchos de los que estamos aquí tampoco lo somos Potter.- Dijo Pansy, con tanto veneno en cada palabra, acompañado de una mirada fría.

\- Es verdad lo que dices Harry, solo los miembros podemos convocar una reunión o pedir ayuda de la forma que se hizo.- Dijo Hermione, mirando a los ojos a Potter y añadió.- Pero esta reunión, esta convocatoria para pedir ayuda, la hizo un antiguo miembro de la Orden.-

\- Él no es un miembro.- Dijo la señora Potter, con un tono de reproche y tratando de remarcar cada una de sus palabras.

\- No.- Dijo con una voz entrecortada.- No lo soy y no lo seré nunca.- Aclaró y pudo ver la cara de desconcierto que reflejaban todos, menos sus amigos, ellos sabían todo. - Yo no pedí ayuda.

\- Entonces vete.- Dijo Ginevra. Todos los que se encontraban en esa habitación se giraron a verla con una expresión diferente, algunos, sus amigos, con enfado y otros preguntándose el motivo de tanto veneno en cada de sus palabras.

\- No se irá.- Dijo Luna, de una forma tan sería que sorprendió a todos.

\- No, no se irá a ninguna parte.- Secundó Dean.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar quien hizo la maldita convocatoria para ayudar a ...-

\- No termines esa frase Ronald, si te atreves a decir algo en su contra ten por seguro que tendrás ocho varitas apuntando al cuello y estoy segura que más de una te atacará.- Dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo a Ron.- Y te aseguro que yo seré la primera en atacar.-

Todos quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que solo era interrumpido por las voces que se escuchaban de fondo, seguramente sus hijos que estaban en la cocina con Blaise.

\- Bueno.- dijo Fred Weasley, después de aclararse la garganta.- Si no fuiste tú quien nos llamo a todos, ¿Quien fue?

\- Su marido.- Dijo Rolf, el esposo de Luna.- Su esposo es quien nos llamó.- Aclaró, mientras se iba acercando hacia donde estaba sentado, tratando de darle apoyo. En todos los años que le ha conocido, Rolf ha sido una de las personas en las que ha visto que puede confiar totalmente.- Él nos pide, nos pidió ayuda para su familia.

\- ¿Se puede saber quien es?.-

\- Es...- Comenzó a decir Pansy, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de su amigo.

\- Neville.- Dijo miando a los presentes.- Neville Longbottom.- Susurró.

\- ¿Donde está?.- Preguntó Blaise, que en ese momento entraba en la habitación donde se encontraban.

\- Muerto.- Dijo

\- Co-como puedes estar seguro que ha muerto...- Dijo Luna mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos, segundos antes que Rolf estuviera con ella y la abrazara.

\- Las protecciones cayeron.- Apenas podía hablar, no quería hablar con nadie de esa habitación.

\- No puede ser.- Aseguró uno de los Weasley.- Tienes que estar equivocado, no puede estar muerto.

Después de tantos años, después de que ha pasado tanto junto a su familia y solo. Después de tener que tragar su orgullo en muchas ocasiones, después de aprender a controlar su carácter, aprender a morderse la lengua antes de decir algo que pueda ofender a otra persona. Después de casi diez años estaba seguro que ya no era el mismo niño mimado y estúpido que antes, sus hijos lo cambiaron, su marido lo cambió.

Pero los Weasley siempre encontraban la forma de hacer salir al antiguo Draco. A ese Draco que si se proponía podía matar con solo un pase de varita, ese Draco que cambiaba su dulce y cautivadora mirada, por una tan fría que estuvo seguro que sus hijos jamás lo reconocerían. Ese Draco, que en esos precisos momento salía a flote. Ese Draco que explotó.

\- ¡¿Quien... Quien te crees que eres?!.- Dijo gritando, sus amigas lo soltaron como si quemara, todos los que estaban allí lo miraron sorprendidos, ya que hace apenas unos segundos apenas podía formular palabra alguna.- ¡¿Quien mierda te crees para decirme que estoy equivocado?! ¿Quieres saber porque estoy tan seguro que mi marido esta muerto?.- Preguntó, sin esperar respuesta alguna.- ¡Las protecciones de nuestra casa cayeron!.- No se había dado cuenta que poco a poco su voz, la que ya al empezar estaba gritando, ahora su voz sonaba tan desgarrada, transmitía tanto dolor, que todos, absolutamente todos los presentes sintieron como su corazón se encogía.- La-las protecciones cayeron.- Repitió mientras comenzaba a llorar. Pudo sentir como Pansy se acercaba y le abrazaba.- Las protecciones cayeron.- Volvió a repetir.- El Fidelius cayó... Las protecciones cayeron... S-si el Fidelius cae, solo significa u-una cosa.- Le costaba tanto hablar, le dolía pronunciar cada palabra.- Si el Fideluis cae.- Dijo con voz entrecortada.- Si cae, quiere decir que el guardián murió.

Si alguien en esa habitación tuvo la mínima esperanza de que la muerte de Neville fuera un error, después de las palabras pronunciadas por Draco dejaron de tenerlas.

Si Draco hubiese tenido fuerza levantar la cabeza y mirar a las personas que estaban allí, hubiese visto lagrimas en todos ellos. Lagrimas por perder un amigo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, o si continuó gritando, solo supo que de un momento a otro todo fue oscuridad.

Una oscuridad que le hizo recordar algunos momentos, momentos tan antiguos, como también algunos momentos que pasaron hace relativamente poco. Imagen tras imagen iban y venían en su cabeza: La primera vez que estuvo con Neville. El día que nació Frank. El día que se enlazó. Cuando supo que Neville estaba embarazado de Altair y Linx, sus gemelos. Cuando después de tanto trabajo pudo abrir su propia botica donde vendía sus pociones. Cuando Neville llegó a casa con lagrimas en los ojos anunciando que lo nombraban sub-director de la academia donde daba clases de herbología, la Academia Mágica de Perth. La vez que recibió una llamada de teléfono para decirle que su marido estaba en el hospital, aún recuerda cuanto corrió ese día, pensando lo peor y encontrando a un Neville llorando que le anunciaba que se había desmayado, se encontraba tan pálido y sudoroso, pero con una sonrisa en la cara y le anunciaba, sin dejar de llorar, que estaba embarazado y no se había dado cuenta. Recuerda con exactitud el momento en el que sus cuatro hijos tuvieron su primer indicio de magia. Recuerda como se juraron que estarían siempre juntos. Recuerda claramente como hace algunas horas atrás, cuando Neville salía de casa, le pidió que se cuidara y volviera con ellos.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba, asustado, abrió los ojos para verificar que es lo que pasaba, quien era que abrñia la puerta. Pudo ver como sus hijos, los cuatro, entraban en la habitación, sin decir palabra alguna, los niños se acomodaron como pudieron en la cama junto a su padre. Nadie decía nada, las palabras sobraban y al mismo tiempo faltaban. Tenía que hablar con ellos, no sabía como, peor tenía que hacerlo.

\- Chicos.- Dijo tras aclararse al garganta, cuatro pares de ojos le miraban, le pedían que les dijera algo. Lo que fuese.- Sa-sabéis que os quiero, ¿verdad?.- Esas cuatro cabezas que eran sus hijos, a los cuales amaba con locura, asintieron casi a la misma vez.- Sabéis que con vuestro padre, daríamos la vida por vosotros, ¿verdad? y que si no fuera algo muy grave, siempre, siempre estaríamos los seis juntos, ¿verdad?.- Los niños volvieron a asentir y pudo distinguir, en los ojos de Frank, su hijo mayor, como luchaba para no dejar salir las lagrimas que con tanta fuerza estaba conteniendo.- Vu-vuestro padre tuvo que luchar con gente muy mala, y después de luchar con ellos para protegernos ... n-no podrá venir a casa.- Necesitaba respirar, parecía que el aire se le escapaba a cantidades gigantescas con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

\- ¿No viene a dormir?.- Preguntó su pequeña Medea, que con sus cuatro años, era tan despierta y lista, que aparentaba no tener su edad.

\- No enana, papá no vendrá más a casa.- Dijo Frank, mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¿Como que no vendrá?.- Dijo Linx.

\- ¿Esta enfermo y tuvo que ir al hospital?.- Preguntó Altair, mirando desde detrás de su gemelo, mientras ambos le miraban esperando, aunque ellos ya sabían la respuesta.

\- No niños, ni hoy, ni mañana vendrá papá, esta... Con la abuela Narcissa en el cielo... - Susurró Draco.

Poco a poco los niños fueron cayendo dormidos. No supo la hora que era, solamente quería que el mañana llegara pronto, esperando un nuevo comienzo, solo podía esperar que después de dormir y descansar un poco, los niños estuvieran más tranquilos. Que el mismo estuviera más tranquilo.

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, su último pensamiento fue para su esposo, su difunto esposo, el cual le fue arrebatado sin culpa alguna, solo por defender a su familia, solo por luchar contra los que lo querían muerto.

Y sin saberlo siquiera, aquel día estaría marcado en su corazón de una forma incluso más profunda de lo que el mismo esperaba. Porque aquel tres de Febrero del 2012 siempre sería recordado. Aquel día juraría venganza por su amor perdido, juraría matar a aquellos que hicieron posible que su esposo no estuviera con ellos.

Porque ese día juro, sin saberlo, que mataría al que antaño llamó padre, Lucius Malfoy moriría por ser participe de la muerte de su esposo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi personalmente no me ha gustado, tenía unas ideas que quería transmitir y creo que no he llegado a hacerlo. Espero que en el siguiente si pueda expresaros lo que quiero.

Y ahora, a responder vuestros comentarios! (han sido más de los que me esperaba ^^)

**Kuroneko1490:** Pues si, es demasiado pronto para poder valorar el fic. Espero que sigas leyendo y acabes dando tu opinión.

**Dayan Walker:** Preciosa mía, no mueras y ámame, sabes que al final tendrás lo que tanto quieres, pero un poco de variedad, que ya has visto que fue muy poco, no le hace daño a nadie. Ya verás como te encantará.

**Nozomi Black:** Es normal que estés confundida, de momento no puedo aclarar nada, pero voy dejando mis pistas, aunque pronto, muy pronto tendrás las respuestas de todo.

**Jey Hamilton:** Digamos que yo le tengo muy poco cariño a Potter, así que no sufras, si a llegado a hacer algo, pagará por ello. Con respecto a la toruta de Draco, no por Merlín, amo a este personaje y no me gusta hacerlo sufrir, más de lo que ya sufre, claro.

También soy muy fan de los Neville/Draco, y verás que al largo de la historia, se nota mucho en este capitulo, desde 2003, que es cuando nace Frank, hasta 2012 que es cuando empieza el capitulo, tengo 8 años ''en blanco'', los he dejado así por que quiero ir haciendo algunos ''one-shot'' sueltos y ir subiendo al más puro estilo Nev/Draco, auqnue serán más bien un Draco/Neville.

**janamiercoles2:** Me alegra que encontraras las historias perdidas, a mi también me ha pasado que al leer un fic e ir a ver el perfil del autor, encontrar historias que daba por perdidas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**tristega:** Gracias! Y no esperes más, aquí la tienes! Espero que te guste.

**Dark Lady:** Como ya dije, este es un Drarry, pero haré algunos ''one-shot'' sobre Draco/Neville, no sufras.


	3. Capitulo 3 El día de después

Capitulo 3. El día de después.

\- No niños, ni hoy, ni mañana vendrá papá... Está con la abuela Narcissa en el cielo...- Escuchó como les decía Draco a sus hijos.

No podía llegar a imaginar como se podría llegar a sentir Draco, se alejó poco a poco de detrás de la puerta, la puerta que desde esa misma noche y hasta que Merlín quiera, sería la habitación de su mejor amigo y los hijos de este.

Un sentimiento de escozor, uno muy fuerte, se había alojado en su pecho, un sentimiento muy parecido al que sintió años atrás cuando conoció a Draco, un pequeño de no más de 3 años de edad, un niño que lloraba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en cuestión de segundos. La primera vez que le vio derramar lagrimas. La primera de las pocas veces que le vería llorar.

La preocupación le había ganado y llegó al limite de espiar a su amigo, esperando, solamente esperando... Hace mucho tiempo no esperó, se fue creyendo que todo iría a mejor y solo gracias a Merlín tenía a su amigo con ella. Se juró desde entonces que nunca más volvería a pasar.

Esperaría, Merlín que esperaría, allí estaría esperando preparada para cualquier cosa y por eso se atrevió a espiar.

Necesitaba estar totalmente tranquila, al menos de momento, para poder ir a dormir.

Años atrás se juró proteger a Draco, aunque le fuera la vida en ello, y no necesitaba hacer un juramente para saber que cumpliría su palabra.

Un Slytherin defiende y protege a su familia. Y Draco siempre ha sido parte de su familia. Un hermano que siempre deseó, pero que no tuvo, y al cual estuvo apunto de perder.

De forma casi inconsciente empezó a caminar en dirección a la que hoy sería su habitación.

No podía sacar de su cabeza la voz de Draco hablando a sus hijos. Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Tan concentrada iba, que antes de abrir la puerta escuchó la voz de su marido, aquel que aún siendo una figura importante en su vida, pasó a ser una figura imprescindible, aquel que antaño fue su amigo y con el cual aprendió lo que era amar de verdad.

Los susurros dentro de la habitación eran de dos voces, frunciendo el ceño, supuso que su hijo estaba despierto.

_Oh... Zabini, Morgana te ayude para encontrar una respuesta para que mi hijo esté despierto tan tarde. _Pensó mientras abría la puerta.

La habitación no era como a las que estaba acostumbrada, era grande si, pero no llegaba a ser ni remotamente parecido a las habitaciones de su Mansión.

Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño miró fijamente a las personas que se encontraban dentro, su marido, sentado en la que sin duda era la cama de su hijo, y su hijo de rodillas en la cama, sin duda alguna llevaba mucho tiempo despierto.

Ambos se giraron rápidamente al sonido de la puerta, ambos con emociones diferentes.

Su marido, que sin duda alguna, le miraba fijamente, tratando de decirlo, creyó ella, que no era su culpa que el niño estuviera despierto.

Y su hijo, su pequeño tesoro, abrió los ojos, demostrando la sorpresa y alegría al verla.

\- ¡Madre!- Gritó su hijo, tratando de salir de la cama a su encuentro, pero su marido se lo impedía colocando sus brazos rodeando la cintura del más pequeño.

\- Bicho, que tienes que dormir...- Comenzó a decir el padre del niño, pero se vio interrumpido.

\- Zabini, _amor_.- susurró tranquilamente mientras le miraba frunciendo el ceño, más aún, y entrecerrando sus ojos.- Te he dicho casi un millón de veces que no le digas así a mi hijo, tiene un nombre, un precioso nombre, si quieres decirle de alguna forma, Artemis es la única que puedes utilizar.

\- Pans, por Merlín...- Trató de decir el hombre, pero no puedo siquiera acabar la frase.

\- Ni Merlín, ni Morgana, te librarán de esto Zabini, te lo dije hace años cuando tanto tú como tu madre teníais esa maldita forma de llamar a mi hijo.

\- Pero... A mi me gustaba mami.- Dijo el niño, tan fuerte como un susurro, quería decir más, tratar de ayudar a su padre, pero al ver como este le negaba con la cabeza, supuso que era mejor callarse. _Cosa de mayores_. Pensó el niño.

\- Artemis.- Dijo Pany, todo lo controlada que podía estar en esos momentos, tratando de controlar todo su fuego interno, que aunque luchaba por salir, debía controlar.- Hijo, dime, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual estás, aún, despierto?.

\- Pues, no estabas... y-y, bueno me desperté y vi a papi, pero el no me dijo donde estabas... Yo quería ir a buscarte, pero el no me dejaba, así que yo, bueno, estaba esperando a que llegaras, pero papi decía que tenía que dormir, pero... - Al niño le temblaba el labio inferior, no dejaba de ver a su padre y eso hizo que Pansy se diera cuenta que quizás, y solo quizás, podía estar exagerando un poco.

\- Tranquilo cariño, respira y cálmate, es hora de dormir, así que despídete de papá y a la cama.-

Artemis, tras escuchar a su madre, se apresuró a acostarse y darle un beso a su padre.

\- Madre... ¿Mañana podré ver a los hijo de tío Draco ? Hace mucho que no juego con Frank y los gemelos... -

\- Artemis, amor, mañana veremos si puedes jugar con ellos... Ahora tus primos y tu tío están un poco tristes y quizás no quieran jugar, así que no les molestes mucho, ¿vale? .- El niño, que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener sus ojos abiertos, asintió. - Venga amor, ahora debes dormir. Merlín vigilará tus sueños y Morgana te hará compañía en ellos.

Pansy se quedó mirando a su hijo. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, hace poco se enteraba que estaba embarazada y ahora, 7 años después, tenía a su hijo, su niño. _La mezcla perfecta , _recordó que le dijo Draco cuando vio al niño la primera vez, _El color de piel de Blaise y su nariz, tus ojos y tu boca, esperemos que también tenga el carácter de su padre, por que querida mía, cuando eras pequeña, apenas y te soportaba._ Después de decir eso, recuerda como Draco tuvo que correr a esconderse detrás de Neville rogando clemencia.

Se puso de pie con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, llegando al lado de la cama que ocuparía junto con Blaise. Con tranquilidad comenzó a desprenderse de su túnica, para posteriormente ponerse un pijama.

\- ¿Como se encuentra nuestro Dragón?.-

Una media sonrisa apareció en su boca, mucho había tardado Blaise en preguntar.

\- Mal, pero no estará solo, no creo que pase como hace años, ahora tiene sus hijos, amor, se lo que te preocupa, a mi también, pero ha cambiado, ya no es nuestro Dragón Gris Solitario, ahora tiene a sus hijos, no volverá a comerte un locura.

\- Roguemos a Merlín que así sea, Pans, roguemos a Merlín...

* * *

**ANTIGUOS MORTIFAGOS ATACAN AUSTRALIA, HÉROE DE GUERRA MUERTO.**

_Informa Sophie LeBleu, corresponsal de El Profeta en Australia_

_«No estamos seguros que sean Mortifagos, pero según las descripciones que nos han dado los testigos, los ataques que se han producido hasta ahora, contando con el ataque contra la familia Longbottom-Black, tienen su firma. Como Jefe de Aurores, con la aprobación de El Ministerio, doblaremos la seguridad en nuestro país» ha declarado Thomas Kloir, Jefe de Aurores de Australia. Kloir también nos comenta el gran pesar que se encuentra en la comunidad mágica Australiana, « EL señor Longbottom era un gran profesor, alguien que daba su vida por su familia y sus estudiantes. Gracias a su valentía muchos alumnos de la Academia Mágica de Peth, están vivos», «Esperamos que la familia Longbottom-black se encuentre bien dentro de lo cabe, el señor Black es diestro en lo que pociones se refiere, y aunque no trabajó nunca en Royal Perth (hospital mágico en Perth, Australia), siempre estuvo allí, ayudando, salvando vidas gracias a sus pociones». Tras estas palabras, Kloir se retiró de la rueda de prensa en El Ministerio Mágico Australiano._

_Testigos de la cruenta batalla que se produjo en la Academia Mágica de Perth, nos afirman que si no llega a ser por la intervención de Neville Longbottom, quizás toda la escuela estaría hoy convertida en montañas de escombros, ruinas de la batalla._

_Vecinos de la familia Lonbottom-Black se encuentran consternados, no pueden entender el motivo por el cual los atacantes, Mortifagos, han arremetido contra la familia y solo esperan que tanto Draco Black de Longbottom (32 años), junto con sus cuatro hijos, Frank de 8 años, Altair y Linx ambos de 6 años, gemelos, y Medea de 4 años, se encuentren bien._

_El Ministerio Australiano, junto con el Francés y el Británico, han anunciado que decretaran 3 días de duelo por muerte de Neville Longbottom, antiguo héroe, que luchó hace años, junto con El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Harry Potter, en la última batalla contra Quien-vosotros-sabéis._

* * *

Apenas y había podido dormir.

Aún tenía la esperanza de despertar y que todo fuera una pesadilla. Poder ver la sonrisa de Neville, esa sonrisa que le regalaba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, una sonrisa tan llena de amor, que hacía tambalear sus piernas.

Pero no despertaba.

No fue una pesadilla.

Neville no volvería, y ahora se encontraba solo. Otra vez.

Algunas lagrimas luchaban por salir, pero no se lo podía permitir, sus hijos debían verlo llorar, debe ser fuerte y proteger a su familia.

Después podría llorar.

Giró su cabeza observando la habitación, fijo su mirada en la ventana, seguramente serían no más de las 8 de la mañana.

Con gran dificultad salió de la cama y se quedó mirando a sus hijos dormir en ella. Debía salir y buscar a sus elfos, al menos, cuando sus hijos se levantarán tendría todo preparado para su partida. Ir a Longbottom Manor era lo planeado, allí estarían seguros.

\- Tips.- Dijo cuando salió de la habitación, inmediatamente apareció un elfo.

\- Señor Black, señor, Tips a venido, señor.

\- Tips, necesito que me hagas un recuento de bajas y lo sucedido en la casa.- Decía mientra iba caminando por la escalera, rumbo a la cocina. No necesitaba girarse para ver si el elfo le seguía, siempre lo hacían, en especial Tips, su elfo personal, aquel que le cuidó cuando era bebé, aquel que le cuidó cuando su padre le golpeó por primera vez y todas las veces que le siguieron a esta, aquel que tras abandonar Malfoy Manor, le rogó que lo llevara.

_Soy su elfo señor, suyo, un elfo del señorito __Draco, no un elfo de Mansión, suyo señor, _le había dicho el elfo.

\- Señor, todo como dijo señor, Tips y otros elfos recogieron las cosas señor, todo lo que nos había dicho señor. Ningún elfo muerto señor, Tips ni ningún elfo tuvo que luchar señor.

\- ¿Borraste el rastro del nuestro viaje? .

\- Si señor, todo limpio señor, tanto el viaje de los señoritos, como el viaje del señor, señor.

\- Muy bien Tips.- Sonrió mientras entraba en la cocina. Sin rastro alguno para seguir, los atacantes no sabrían donde se encontraban, eso les daba tiempo para llegar a la mansión, sus barreras les protegerían.

Concentrado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la gente que estaba en la cocina, ni que el elfo aún le seguía.

El sonido de un carraspeo lo devolvió a la realidad, viendo que no estaba solo, gran parte de la gente que vio el día anterior se encontraba en la cocina, todos le miraban, unos con pena y otros con una emoción que se le podría calificar entre rabia y malestar.

Ignorando a gran parte de los presentes, saludó a sus amigos, y comenzó a preparar el desayuno de sus hijos.

\- Hermione, querida, ¿te molesta si llamo a alguno de mis elfos? - Preguntó, sin siquiera girarse a mirar su cara. Si la miraba, solo vería pena y era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

\- Adelante, querido, estas en tu casa.

\- Bien.- dijo Draco, mientras dejaba las cosas que estaba preparando.- Fil, Lina, Aro.- Los tres elfos aparecieron delante suyo, todos con ropas limpias y una sonrisa que no siempre se veía en los elfos.- Vosotros os encargaréis de levantar y preparar a mis hijos, los quiero listos en 10 minutos como mucho.

\- Si señor, señor. - Dijo uno de ellos, tras un ''Plof'' característico.

\- Tips, prepara la mesa para los niños, yo acabaré pronto.

Pocas palabras se intercambiaron antes de la llegada de los niños. Draco no tenía ganas de actuar _normal_ delante de algunas personas.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los gemelos, jugando como siempre. Poco después llegaron Frank, con Medea de la mano, los cuatro esperaron de pie delante de su padre.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Papá! Frank está usando magia en mi contra.- Dijo Linx, mientras frotaba su brazo.- Yo no me estoy riendo Altair.

\- Yo si.- Le dijo a su gemelo.- ¡Auch! ¡PAPÁ!.- Gritó Altair.

\- Frank, te he dicho que no uses magia contra tus hermanos.- Dijo Draco mientras giraba a verlos.- ¿Me podéis decir el motivo por el cual no estáis sentados esperando vuestro desayuno?

\- No es nuestra casa.- Dijo Frank.

\- Lo sé Frank, pero ese no es un buen motivo.

\- Frank dijo, que la abuela Narcissa le dijo, que hasta que no somos presentados no podemos comer. Es de mala... ¿Educación? Si eso, es de mala educación.- Dijo Linx, recuperando la compostura que se suponía debía demostrar.

De todos los presentes en la cocina, sin duda alguna, los más interesados en esos intercambios de palabras entre la familia Longbottom-Black eran los que no conocían a los niños. No todos estaban acostumbrados en ver a cuatro niños perfectamente vestidos y con una postura calculada. Cuatro niños que mostraban ser dignos descendientes de dos de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico.

\- Es cierto.- Dijo Draco.- Mis modales, Merlín, madre estaría avergonzada de mis modales.- Por primera vez desde que entró a la cocina, miró a toda la gente que allí se encontraban.- Bien. Señoras.- Asintió en dirección a sus amigas y a las mujeres que no conocía, al resto, casi de forma inconsciente les dedicó una fría mirada. - Caballeros. Os presento a mis hijos. Frank es el mayor de todos. Los gemelos Altair y Linx, y la pequeña Medea.

Tras decir estas palabras, movió su mano en dirección a los niños, los cuales, hicieron la inclinación que se les había enseñado anteriormente.

\- Buenos días señores.- Dijo Frank, tras aclarar su garganta.- Es un gusto para nosotros estar aquí con vosotros. Como herederos de las familias Longbottom y Black, tanto yo como el mayor y mis hermanos y hermana, os deseamos prosperidad. Que Merlín vigile vuestros pasos. Morgana os acompañe en vuestro camino y Circe sea vuestra amiga.

impactados, nadie decía nada y los niños no se movían de su lugar. Parecía que estaban esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

\- Buenos días herederos de la familia Longbottom-Black.- Dijo Hermione. Todas las miradas, incluida las de los niños, se centraron en ella.- Me disculpo por hablar cuando se que por tradición, no es mi turno. Pero pido tanto a vosotros, como a vuestro padre, me disculpéis.- De todos los presentes, los únicos que sabían lo que pasaba en la cocina, eran los herederos de las antiguas familias de magos, aquellos que fueron criados en las antiguas tradiciones.- Como señora de la casa Thomas, os doy la bienvenida. Esta es vuestra casa. Si no es mucha molestia, me dejaríais presentaros a algunos de los presentes, los cuales no han sido criados bajo las antiguas tradiciones y no saben como actuar.- Se disculpo. Los niños asintieron más relajados.- Antes, claro, dejaré que las antiguas familias se presenten solas.

\- Saludos herederos Longbottom-Black.- Dijo Rolf, mientras se ponía de pie, centrando su mirada en los niños que tenía allí delante.- Como cabeza de la familia Scamander, os saludo. Saludo también por parte de la familia Lovegood, de la cual, mi mujer es participe. Os felicito tanto a vosotros, como a vuestro padre, vuestra educación es digna de alabar, no muchos tienen hoy en cuenta las antiguas costumbres. Que Merlín vigile vuestros pasos. Morgana os acompañe en vuestro camino y Circe sea vuestra amiga.

\- Saludos herederos Longbottom Black, mi nombre es Anne Jones, última en mi familia, os saludo también por parte de la familia Weasley, de la cual mi esposo, Ronald Weasley es participe. Que Merlín vigile vuestros pasos. Morgana os acompañe en vuestro camino y Circe sea vuestra amiga.- Muchos quedaron impresionados, en especial su esposo, ya que no esperaban que ella fuera conocedora de costumbres tan antiguas.

\- Saludos herederos Longbottom-Black, en nombre de las familias Zabini y Parkinson, os saludamos.- Dijo un divertido Blaise, no acostumbrado a que su ahijado se comporte tan correcto delante suyo. - Que Merlín vigile vuestros pasos. Morgana os acompañe en vuestro camino y Circe sea vuestra amiga.

\- Saludos otra vez herederos Longbottom-Black.- Dijo Hermione, demostrando su conocimiento de costumbres antiguas.- Os presento a la familia Potter.- Dijo mientras se situaba al lado del cabeza de familia, el cual, solo pudo asentir tan impresionado como se encontraba con tanto protocolo y tradiciones.- También os presento a las familias Weasley.- Mientras hacía un gesto con su mano en dirección de los gemelos Weasley.- Y la familia Patil.- Señalando a Parvati Patil.- Ruego disculpéis, pero como ya dije no han sido criados con costumbres tan antiguas. Que Merlín vigile vuestros pasos. Morgana os acompañe en vuestro camino y Circe sea vuestra amiga.

\- Saludos familias Thomas, Scamander, Lovegood, Jones, Zabini, Parkinson, Potter, Weasley y Patil. Que Merlín vigile vuestros pasos. Morgana os acompañe en vuestro camino y Circe sea vuestra amiga.

Un silencio un poco tenso se implantó en la cocina. Draco fue el primero en decir palabra.

\- Bien.- Dijo, mientras hacía volar el desayuno de sus hijos a los sitios que fueron preparados por Tips.- Una vez las presentaciones ya son dadas, podéis comer. Frank, te hice tu desayuno preferido, Medea, Tips trajo tus cereales, pero no le pongas leche, deja que lo haga tu hermano o yo. Altair, Linx, vuestra fruta tiene miel, no es necesario ponerle más. Venga, sentaos y desayunad, que cuando acabéis nos vamos.

Los niños, después de escuchar a su padre, se sentaron tranquilamente, sin importarles mucho la mirada de los desconocidos.

\- Malfoy...

\- Soy Black, Weasley, Black.- Dijo Draco mirando a uno de los gemelos.

\- Si, si, es verdad, Black, ¿Donde os vais?

\- Según el plan, debemos estar en un día como mucho en Longbottom Manor, allí estaremos seguros.- contestó Draco, mientras untaba de miel una tostada.

\- ¿Longbottom Manor?.- Dijo Harry.- ¿No estaba bajo Fidelius?.- Preguntó a nadie ne concreto.

\- Correcto Potter, Longbottom Manor tiene un Fidelius.- Contestó Draco.

\- ¿Entonces...?- Volvió a preguntar Harry.

\- Yo soy el guardián, Potter. Incluso si no fuera el guardián y la mansión no tuviera el hechizo, soy un Longbottom. Puedo entrar en ella sin ningún problema.

\- ¿Estás seguro Draco?. Puedes quedarte en casa tanto tiempo necesites.- Dijo Hermione

\- Querida, se que podríamos estar aquí, pero tenemos una casa esperando, nuestros elfos ya han preparado todo para nosotros. Lo teníamos previsto.

\- ¿Previsto?, ¿como podías tener previsto todo si pasó hace tan poco?.- Preguntó Parvati.

\- Sabíamos que tarde o temprano vendría por nosotros. Desde que comenzaron los ataques Neville preparó todo para huir en caso de que llegaran a casa.

\- ¿Quien vendría?, ?quien os busca?.- Dijo Luna.

\- Mi padre.- Todos allí dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, solo se escuchaba a los niños comer. Nadie esperaba esa respuesta.- Lucius nos busca, tanto a los niños como a mi.

\- ¿Lucius...?.- Dijo Ron.

\- Si Weasley, Lucuis nos busca. Quiere nuestra magia. Tiene la loca idea de que debemos ayudarle con lo que sea que planea, o eso creo.

Dicho esto, Draco dio por acabado el desayuno. recogió las cosas que utilizó para comer y pasó su mano por arrugas imaginarias, tratando de alisar su túnica.

\- Ya estamos padre.- Dijo Frank, ayudando a un pequeña Medea a bajar de la silla.

\- Bien. Tips, recoge las cosas de la mesa que han utilizado los niños.- Dijo Draco, mientras se despedía de los presentes, dirigiéndose hacía Medea.

\- Listo señor, todo limpio señor.

\- Muy bien Tips. Un gusto otra vez señores. Niños, despedíos.- Los cuatro niños asintieron en dirección de la gente, dando sonrisas a sus conocidos y miradas serias a los desconocidos. - Cuando quieras Tips. Llévanos a Longbottom Manor.- Decía mientras se acercaba a sus hijos.

\- Señor, si señor.- Dicho esto, es elfo toco a Draco y todos desaparecieron.

* * *

Hola!

Siento el retraso, pero estos meses pasados no han sido muy buenos...

Entre mis estudios, trabajo y enfermedades(tuve lesionada la mano derecha y no podía escribir), poco tiempo he tenido.

¡Pero ahora vuelvo y pronto subiré más capítulos y más seguidos!

Bueno, aprovechando que es 31 de diciembre. Os deseo un feliz 2015 y que todo os vaya mejor que en el 2014.

Gracias por pasaros y leer.

P.D: este capitulo me costó horrores, no me gustó mucho ya que es más bien para ''completar'' cosas y como este, vendrán unos poco... Pero tranquilidad, el siguiente es super ''chachi'' y trae noticias importantes~~

P.D 2: ¡Ser buen s y no me matéis!


	4. Capitulo 4 Longbottom Manor

**Capitulo 4. Longbottom Manor.**

Es inscribible como después de tantos años, cada uno con sus respectivos hijos y vidas formadas, solo con su aparición, solo con su presencia, _su olor_, hizo que toda lo que le rodeaba, la vida que había podido crear, se tambaleara.

Decir que tenía unas ansias locas por acercarse, era decir muy poco sobre como se encontraba. Tuvo tantas ganas de correr y poder abrazarle, besarle y llevarlo Merlín sabe donde. Lejos de todo y de todos. Y olvidar.

Olvidar tantos años separados.

Olvidar su error.

Olvidar y empezar poder desde cero.

Olvidar.

_Que te vaya bien Potter,_ le había dicho,_ espero que tengas la vida que tanto has deseado siempre_, fueron sus últimas palabras hace años, aún recuerda como me quedé de pie mirando. Solo mirando un espacio en el salón del que fue la casa de ambos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición. No le importaba.

_Es nuestra casa Harry, de los dos, no tuya o mía, de ambos amor._ Le había dicho cuando le enseñó la casa. Esa casa que guardaba tantos recuerdos, una casa que incluso después de tantos años no podía vender, manteniendo la esperanza de que en algún momento, todo volviera a ser como antes.

¡Merlín! Cuanto me hubiese gustado decirle que la vida que tanto ansiaba era junto a él.

Cuando estaban juntos, todo desaparecía. Solo existían ellos.

Solo ellos dos y nadie más.

_Solo somos Harry y Draco, amor, nada más que eso, dos adolescente de 18 años felices, nada podrá con nosotros._

Ninguno era _El Hijo de un Mortifago_ o_ El Niño que Vivió_.

Pero como siempre en su vida, algo tuvo que pasar.

Y ya no tenía a Voldemort persiguiendo su cabeza, con ganas de matarlo por una estúpida profecía, fue un error suyo, lo sabía y _oh Merlín_, cuanto se odiaba por ello.

Perdió a la persona por la cual, incluso ahora, si fuera necesario, daría su vida.

Perdió esa energía que le hacía ver el mundo lleno de alegría.

Perdió a la única persona que años atrás, sufrió torturas impuestas por su propio padre, solo por apoyarle.

Perdió a ese chico, que con solo 15 años, le robó el corazón.

Perdió a ese hombre que con 20 años, le podía llevar al cielo si se lo proponía.

Perdió a su amigo

Perdió a un confidente.

Perdió a su amante.

Perdió al amor de su vida.

Perdió a su Draco.

Desapareció de su vida.

Se fue de Inglaterra y no pudo hacer nada.

_No podías hacer nada, fue tu error y debes vivir con ello, ese es tu castigo. Te mereces una vida sin él. S_e repetía una y otra vez, tantas veces se había dicho la misma frase, que de un momento a otro, fue perdiendo sentido.

Poco a poco logró salir adelante y empezar una nueva vida.

Una vida sin él.

Una vida en la cual estaba atrapado.

Una vida que se merecía.

Una vida sin el amor que te brinda una pareja.

Una vida vacía y monótona.

Pero tuvo que salir del pozo donde se encontraba, tenía que seguir viviendo, vivir para su hijo. El pequeño era alguien inocente, no tenía culpa de nada.

Pero aveces, muy pocas veces, cuando la melancolía aparecía, los recuerdos de una vida pasada y los planes que tuvo, los cuales jamás podrá vivir, aparecían en su cabeza para hacerle sufrir, y solo esos días, prefería tardar cuanto fuera posible el llegar a casa. Estaba seguro que el ver la casa donde vivía, a su hijo y la mujer con la cual estaba casado, haría que estallara y solo Merlín sabría que saldría de su boca. _Ellos impidieron que fueras feliz, Harry, _Le decía una voz en su cabeza. _Ellos te alejaron de él..._

Había pasado tanto tiempo, años en los cuales tuvo que, por decirlo de alguna manera, rogar a su mujer por tener un segundo hijo.

Sorpresa fue la que tuvo cuando el medimago les anunció que no era un niño el que esperaban. S_on dos niños señores Potter, serán mellizos, dos niños que crecen rápido y bien, felicidades._ Les había dicho.

Años en los cuales aprendió que no la amaba, no podía. Durante mucho tiempo trató de amar a su mujer, lucho contra su corazón, contra su cabeza, contra sus recuerdos, luchó contra su propia piel, pero no pudo, nunca podría amarla, solo podía quererla como una amiga, n podía sentir más. Su corazón ya estaba ocupado y lo estaría siempre, ella lo sabía y, aunque le costaba, a regañadientes lo aceptaba.

_Te amaré siempre Draco, hasta el fin de los tiempos, incluso cuando deje de respirar y mi corazón deje de latir, mi alma reencarnará y buscará la tuya para estar siempre a tu lado. Siempre juntos amor, siempre. _Ese era uno de los recuerdos que volvían y hacían de su vida un martirio, el recuerdo del día que juró amor eterno. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Tantos años habían pasado en los cuales se centró en el cuidado de sus hijos, James, Albus y Orion, centrado en cumplir con su trabajo de Auror y y atender a su mujer.

Todo iba bien.

Una vida monótona, con la alegría que daban tres hijos. Más de lo que esperaba que fuera su vida. Una vida sin él.

Hasta la noche anterior.

Esa noche, cuando estaban preparando todo lo necesario para cenar todos juntos y sonó una alarma que no esperaban. Alarma que llevaba años olvidada, una que solo podría activarse por un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, una que se utilizaba en caso de ataque mortifago, alarma que tenía el objetivo primordial de socorrer a la familia del miembro que activó la alarma.

Intrigados más que asustados, informaron a los niños que tenía que ir a casa de un amigo inmediatamente y que se quedarían con los elfos. Sin perder más el tiempo, informó a los elfos que bajo ningún concepto dejarán entrar a nadie, solo ellos podían entrar. Un último vistazo bastó para ver a sus 3 hijos en la mesa, cada uno acompañado con un elfo.

Sujetó su varita y asintiendo a Ginny, ambos fueron al lugar donde se reunirían todos los miembros que aún quedaban vivos. Un lugar el cual llevaba mucho tiempo sin pisar. La casa de su antigua amiga,y que años atrás fue casi su hermana, Hermione Granger, que después de su matrimonio pasó a ser Hermione Thomas.

Nada más llegar, fue atendido por un elfo, el cual le pidió amablemente el abrigo y los acompañó al salón donde se encontraban la gente a la espera de ver quien era el que había activado la alarma.

Un simple vistazo le hizo darse cuenta que no todos los que se encontraban allí reunidos eran antiguos miembros de la Orden... Parkinson, Zabini, Rolf Scamander marido de Luna, Nott y su mujer, junto con su hermana Astoria Greengrass y Crabbe, también estaban allí.

Algo había pasado, algo que les implicaba a todos. Tan rápido como acabó de pensar en ello, la voz de Ron le trajo otra vez a la realidad.

\- Ya estamos todos Granger, Harry y mi hermana acaban de llegar, ¿nos puedes decir de una maldita vez quien activó la alarma?. - Su voz era ronca, se notaba el enfado, y por sus palabras, seguramente Hermione sabía lo que pasaba y no quería decirlo.

\- Weasley, te recuerdo que desde hace años dejé de ser una Granger y pasé a ser Thomas. Y te repito, no diré nada, por amor a Merlín, mantén la calma. Falta gente y solamente cuando todos estén aquí, diré lo que pasa.- Dijo Hermione con una voz tan falta de emoción, una voz que aunque pasaran años, no se acostumbraría.

Años donde el único contacto que tenían era el de Jefe de Aurores y un miembro de Wizengamot.

\- Cariño, cálmate...- Dijo Anne, mujer de Ron, alguien que, aunque habían pasado tantos años y con la cual se veía a menudo, no tenía mucha una amistad.

El silencio en la habitación donde se encontraban demostraba que nadie estaba a gusto. Seguramente, si miraba desde fuera, se podrían ver dos grupos claramente separados. Por un lado estarían gran parte de los antiguos miembros de la Orden, y por otra estarían todos los ex-Slytherin, incluyendo a Hermione, Dean, Rolf y Luna.

Luna.

Luna era quien más le había sorprendido cuando su relación con Draco se acabó. _Si has podido hacer lo que has hecho, a la persona que decías amar más que a nadie en el mundo, dime Harry, ¿Como puedo confiar en ti?. No puedo siquiera mirarte a los ojos, cada vez que veo tu cara, nace en mi el querer maldecirte. Eres un gran amigo, pero Draco... Draco es especial y aunque algún día, por lejano que sea, el pueda llegar a perdonarte, yo no podré Harry, le has engañado y para mi siempre serás alguien en el que no puedo confiar y ante eso, prefiero que nuestra amistad termine. _Le había dicho Luna cuando se presentó para hablar con él, el día después que Draco se hubiera ido de casa.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos, en los cuales nadie decía nada, cuando se escuchó un ruido en las protecciones de la casa. Alguien, al que se le consideraba familia, iba a entrar.

Dos niños aparecieron en medio del salón. _Gemelos_, se dijo a ver que ambos eran rubios, ojos azules y de la misma edad, eran dos copias exactas, solo se diferenciaban por el tipo de túnica que llevaban puestas. Los niños, después de ver rápidamente a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación, se fueron corriendo en dirección a el grupo donde se encontraba Zabini, y Hermione, cada uno de los niños llorando y aferrándose con fuerza a las túnicas de los mayores.

Segundos después, apareció un niño que no pasaría de los 8 años, claramente mayor que los gemelos, vestía una túnica verde con bordes plateados. Escuchó a unas cuantas personas jadear a su alrededor, pero no les tomó mucha importancia. Sin duda alguna, ese niño debía ser el hermano mayor de los gemelos, ya que al verle, estos corrieron abrazándole con la misma fuerza, o más, con la que estaban abrazando a Zabini y Hermione. Cuando dejó de fijar su vista en la altura y ropa del niño, entendió el jadeo anterior. Ese niño era una copia exacta de Draco. Cabello rubio platino, una piel tan pálida que podría pasar como porcelana y unos ojos grises, que aunque no llegaban a ser como los de Draco, eran igualmente hermosos.

\- Son hijos de Mal- Black.- Escuchó una voz que confirmaba lo que estaba pensando.

Susurros de parte de sus compañeros comenzaron a escucharse, algunos enfadados por una alarma que solo podían utilizar los antiguos miembros de la Orden, y como decían, Draco nunca aceptó ser miembro.

\- Frank, cariño.- Escuchó decir a Luna, quien miraba a los niños, mientras retenía las lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Madrina.- Escuchó decir al mayor.- Han atacado nuestra casa madrina, padre tiene que venir ahora con Medea...-

\- ¿Cómo pudieron encontrar...- La pregunta de Nott quedó inconclusa al ver como la figura de un hombre, con una niña en los brazos aparecían en el salón.

Solo tuvo que verle una vez, sin siquiera enfocar su vista para ver los detalles de la persona y supo de quien se trataba.

_Draco. S_e dijo mentalmente.

Pero no era como el Draco que recordaba. Este Draco era nuevo, diferente, era un hombre, un padre de familia, con hijos. Está casado, escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Y esas palabras hicieron que su corazón sufriera de una forma como no recordaba el haber sufrido en años.

Rubio, con su cabello platino y fino, su piel de porcelana y unos ojos grises, que ahora contenían las lagrimas. Un cuerpo que incluso llevando una túnica puesta, parecía estar cincelado por los Dioses griegos. Más alto de lo que recordaba. Perfecto, sencillamente hermoso. Ese era Draco, su Draco.

Los tres niños corrieron hacía Draco, llorando y repitiendo frases que no podía entender.

Vio como el cuerpo de Draco comenzó a temblar, aún con la niña en sus brazos, una niña que posiblemente no pasaba lo dos años, que a diferencia de los otros niños, tenia el cabello castaño.

Tanto Parkinson y Hermione se pusieron de pie y caminaron tan rápido, que en menos de un segundo, ya estaba a su lado. Una tomaba a la niña en brazos y se la daba a Zabini, mientras la otra llevaba a Draco a un sofá.

Veía como Parkinson y Hermione trataban de hablar con él, calmarlo, mientras Zabini decía algo sobre que se llevaría a los niños para que pudieran hablar con más calma y aunque el mayor, Frank, se quería quedar con su padre, logró convencerlo de que fuera junto con sus hermanos a la cocina.

Se sentía impotente. La persona a la que más amaba estaba delante suyo y no podía hacer nada.

Le vio levantar la cabeza y reconocer a todos los que estábamos en presentes. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula para retener las ganas de decir algo, cualquier cosa.

Escuchó, como todos en el salón, cuando Draco relataba que sufrieron un ataque en su casa y que su marido había muerto. Fue entonces cuando Hermione informó que el marido de Draco activó la alarma. Neville, Neville Longbottom era con quien el amor de su vida fue feliz y tuvo hijos. Con Neville rehízo su vida.

Después de eso no recuerda mucho más, solo pequeños fragmentos vienen su memoria de lo que pasó esa noche. Draco hablando. Draco llorando. Draco siendo abrazado por alguien que no era él.

Draco.

Al llegar a casa, sus hijos ya dormían y los elfos les informaron que no había pasado nada fuera de lugar. Tanto Ginny, como el mismo, guardaron silencio. ninguno decía nada. Ambos sabían que de un modo u otro todo estaba por cambiar.

* * *

\- _Señor si, señor.- Dicho esto, el elfo toco a Draco y todos desaparecieron ._

_\- _Tranquila querida, estarán seguros, Danae los cuidará.- Dijo Pansy, mientras miraba a Hermione.

\- Losé, pero aún así...- Se notaba la incertidumbre en sus palabras, él sabía que su mujer esperaba que Draco se quedara con ellos.

\- ¿Danae?, ¿quien es esa y si tan fuerte es, entonces porque no fueron con ella antes de venir a pedir nuestra ayuda?- Dijo Ron, mientras su cara iba tomando una expresión de incredulidad.- Si tenía a alguien con quien acudir, no entiendo por...

\- Weasley, por Morgana, la ignorancia hace daño, deberías leer algún libro y así evitarnos estos momentos tan vergonzosos.- La voz de Blaise, aunque con un tono neutro,hizo que sus palabra pisotearan el orgullo de Ron.

Pocos minutos habían pasado desde que Draco y sus hijos habían salido de casa, durante unos segundos en la casa reinaba el silencio, pero no fue por mucho. Indignados, algunos de los que se encontraban en su casa, empezaron a increpar en contra de Draco, no entendían o no sabían quien es Danae.

Es increíble como los Weasly siendo _sangre pura_ no conocían al menos esa historia y él, un mestizo, estaba seguro que conocía incluso más de lo que llegarían a conocer.

_No se puede esperar otra cosa de un Weasley, querido, no tengas esperanza en ellos, son los peores magos sangre pura que existen y no por ser pobres , o no, sabe Morgana que de años atrás deje de pensar así, pero son traidores. Y no pongas esa cara, que sabes que no hablo de los muggles o los hijos de estos, tu mujer es encantadora y una de las mejores brujas que existen, y que decir de amiga. Son traidores a su historia, un mago tiene la obligación de conocer todo sobre su historia y ellos, con sus aires pro-muggles, no conocen nada_. Le había dicho Draco años atrás y no pudo hacer más que darle la razón.

Sabía que en cuestión de tradiciones, el experto en ellas es Draco, el resto de los Slytherin conocía, claro que conocían tradiciones y su historia, pero Draco era un Malfoy Black, heredero de dos las cuatro familias más antiguas que existen en todo el mundo mágico. También su mujer sabía mucho, años de leer y su amistad con Draco, les enseñaron a ambos muchas cosas, cosas que ellos creían equivocadas, eran en realidad actitudes que se debe tener.

\- Blaise, querido, no pierdas el tiempo, es mejor explicar quien es Danae y seguir esto como si nada hubiera pasado.- Decía Pansy, mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con las de su esposo.- Hermione, podrías hacer el favor de explicar quien es Danae y seguir con lo que estábamos.- Pidió.

\- Claro.- Dijo Hermione mientras miraba a todos los presentes.- Danae no es una persona, ella es la mansión Longbottom.- Sus palabras fueron elegidas cuidadosamente, queriendo causar el efecto que podía ver en las caras de la gente que la rodeaba.

Muchos ceños se fruncieron el ceño ante lo dicho, se notaba lo poco conocedores que eran sobre su propia historia. _Ignorantes_. Estuvo seguro que si Draco hubiese estado allí, se reiría de tanta ignorancia, y solo por eso, se permitió formar una sonrisa en su cara. Sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Potter.

\- Hace muchos años, cuando los muggles empezaron a matar a los magos de la época, muchas mujeres fueron asesinadas por esos bárbaros. - Siguió explicando.- Muy poco magos quedaron con vida, gran parte de ellos fueron hombres. Allí es cuando grande magos, los más poderosos de todo el mundo mágico, se reunieron para tomar algunas medidas extraordinarias. La primera, fue ocultar nuestro mundo a los ojos de los muggles. La segunda, fue expandir nuestro mundo, si gran parte de los magos vivían en el mismo lugar, mayor posibilidad de matarnos. La tercera y última, fue que cada niño mago que nacería tendría la capacidad de concebir hijos. Para muchos esa fue la peor de todas las medidas impuestas, pero muy poco hablaron, al pasar los años vieron que era la única posibilidad que tendrían para que su familia siguiera existiendo. Fue pocos...-

\- Estamos esperando que nos digas como se supone que la supuesta Danae es la antigua mansión Longbottom, no que nos des una clase de historia, Granger.- Interrumpió Ginny.

\- En algunas familias, los modales brillan por su ausencia, claramente. Ginevra, deberías hacer presente esos modales de los que tanto dices tener, ¿o solamente los sacas delante de la prensa, querida?-. Las palabras salieron con tanta naturalidad de su boca, que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

_Influencia de Draco_, se dijo.

Los Weasley al completo giraron en su dirección, seguramente se olvidaron de su presencia. Potter lo miraba fijamente, mientras su mujer enrojecía hasta el punto de llegar a tener la cara del mismo color que su cabello. El matrimonio Zabini se mantenía impasible, o al menos eso era lo que podía ver alguien quien no los conociera, pero alguien que si los conociera, podía ver ese brillo en los ojos, el cual demostraba lo increíblemente divertidos que se encontraban en esa situación.

\- Bueno.- Comenzó a explicar Hermione, otra vez.- Fue pocos meses después, cuando los grandes magos se volvieron a reunir, nunca nadie supo quienes, excepto las familias de estos, decidieron que necesitaban una medida extrema, una seguridad para todas las familias mágicas. Se dice que fue Salazar Slytherin quien invento el hechizo, pero nunca se ha podido demostrar. El hechizo en cuestión se debe hacer en el mausoleo de las familias, se debía invocar a las almas perdidas, llamaban a alguna persona de entre los muertos para pedir su ayuda, rogar por futura protección. Si el hechizo se hacía correctamente, un espíritu debía aparecer y aceptaba ser la guardiana o guardián de la familia. _Danae_ fue antiguamente una mujer Longbottom, asesinada por muggles de esos tiempos, ella fue un alma perdida y ella acepto, se unió a la mansión. Ella es ahora la Mansión Longbottom y siempre lo será.- Dejó de explicar.

Miedo. Preocupación. Ignorancia. Incredulidad. Eran algunas de las emociones que demostraban las personas desconocedoras de tal información.

\- ¿T-tú como sabes todo esto?- Preguntó Anne.- Esa información solo conocemos miembros de familias Sangre Pura, tú no deberías...

\- Draco.- Fue la respuesta de Hermione. Eso debió valer para Anne, ya que solo asintió y se mantuvo el resto de la conversación en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Algunas veces realmente se sorprendía de lo Slytherin que podía llegar a ser su mujer.

Pocas preguntas surgieron después, el ambiente esta tenso, algo que si se mira con cuidado, era totalmente normal. Años de indiferencia por ambos lados, años en los que trataban de no coincidir en los mismos lugares y por cosa del destino, se tuvieron que reunir todos, otra vez.

Acordaron reunirse al día siguiente, junto con Draco y el resto de miembros que faltaban de la antigua Orden.

Debían estar todos y trazar un plan.

Nadie más debía morir.

_Las muertes traen más problemas de los que la gente espera_, pensó para si mismo, imaginando lo que les deparaba el futuro.

* * *

_Ya estamos aquí, Danae._ Fue lo primero que pensó al ver donde se encontraban,

Nada más llegar a los jardines de la mansión, Tips despareció, supuso que iría a ver como estaba todo preparado para su llegada.

Por primera vez desde el ataque pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo. Ya no corrían peligro, estaban en casa, estaban con _Danae_ y nada les podía pasar.

La tranquilidad que reinaba en los jardines los inundó completamente. Un camino de piedra les indicaba por donde ir, resguardado por arboles, unos arboles tan grandes como lo que antaño podía ver en el Bosque Prohibido, o incluso tan grandes como los que se encontraba en casa de su padre.

Podía sentir la mirada de pequeñas hadas y otros seres que vivían en los jardines de la mansión, resguardando su camino. Recordó la primera vez que estuvo allí, Neville llevaba a un recién nacido Frank en sus brazos, los tres vestían túnicas elegantes, propias para la ocasión. Una tan distinta a la que se encontraban ahora.

_Iremos a presentar a nuestro hijo a Danae_, la había dicho Neville pocos días después del parto.

Conocía muy bien el ritual que se hizo con Frank, y que años después repetirían tendrían que repetir. El ritual les daba un lugar seguro,_ Danae_ les aportaba esa seguridad. Saber que en algún momento, si ellos no estaban y sus hijos necesitaban protección, podrían huir y estar a salvo, _Danae_ los cuidaría.

Estaba seguro que si miraba en la palma de la mano derecha de sus hijos, vería la cicatriz. Una marca que, aún sin saberlo, les salvaría la vida. Una marca igual que la suya. Una marca que les unía junto con Danae.

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando. Nunca era el mismo y nunca lo sería. _Tardará, lo que se tenga que tardar Draco, Danae sabe lo que necesitas. _

A lo lejos pudo ver la fachada, después de tantos años, aún le sorprendía lo hermosa que era.

\- Hijos, hemos llegado.- dijo Draco, queriendo transmitirles paz.- Hemos llegado a casa, hemos llegado con Danae...

* * *

Australia es un país caluroso, ni siquiera por la noche el calor desaparecía. Y eso no hacía más que su ira aumentara.

\- Señor.- murmuro una voz detrás suyo.- El traidor escapo, hemos buscado por las diferentes propiedades y sitios tanto mágicos como muggles en los que sospechamos que podía estar, pero no le hemos encontrado. Se rumorea que puede estar en Francia o Inglaterra, allí están las mansiones familiares de los Longbottom y Black, pero aún no tenemos ninguna información segura, Señor.-

\- No cometeremos los mismos errores dos veces.- Dijo mientras giraba para dirigir su mirada al joven que estaba inclinado.- Ahora somos más fuertes que los antiguos mortifagos, somos poderosos y somos Sangre Pura, todos. Iremos a la mansión, empezaremos una nueva búsqueda. Le necesitamos, tanto a él, como a sus hijos, es importante para nuestro futuro, su magia es importante. Debemos tenerlos. Reúne a todos, marchamos dentro de una hora.

El hombre murmuro algunas palabras y desapareció. Otra vez estaba solo.

Odiaba Australia.

Odiaba no tener lo que quería.

Odiaba que sus planes no salieran como esperaba.

Odiaba a Longbottom y su estúpido espíritu guerrero.

Pero odiaba aún más a su estúpido hijo y su descendencia.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Siento tardar tanto en subir los capítulos, pero entre que los leo y cambio cosas, el tiempo, que me falta (¡los días deberían tener más horas!), poca cosa estoy haciendo.

Esta semana, si esta semana, subiré un historia nueva, solo será un capitulo, o quizás dos y tratará sobre como se volvieron a reunir Draco y Neville. Se que alguien lo está esperando.

Quiero aclarar una cosa, algo importante. Este Fic estará sobretodo basado en Draco y su Familia, Harry saldrá, si, es un Draco/Harry, pero irá tomando protagonismo poco a poco. No puedo darle un protagonismo desde el inicio si en mi mente tiene que sufrir. Esto lo aclaro ya que me han llegado un mensaje por privado, algo subidos de tono y con un lenguaje que creo, no merezco, insultando mi forma de escribir y la importancia que le doy a los personajes. Y en respuesta, como ya se la di a cierta persona, solo diré: Si no te gusta, puedes leer otro Fic, yo no obligo a nadie a leer.

Espero os guste el capitulo, a mi me ha gustado, pero creo que podría ser mejor.

Y ahora, a contestar vuestros mensaje.

**Jey Hamilton, **el fic seguirá, trataré de ir más rápido(?). Mi mano, bueno, está mejor, ya va casi todo bien con ella, sufro temblores y esas cosas, pero poco a poco va mejorando. El fic de Dravo y Neville, como ya dije arriba, se subirá entre esta semana ( del 16 al 22 de marzo), no tengo idea que día será, pero lo tendrás. La animadversión entre Draco y el resto, ya veréis porque pasa, aunque es un poco mezcla entre los libros e ideas locas que tengo. Los niños, me cuesta tanto escribir sobre ellos, y encima el próximo capitulo gran parte es sobre ellos...

**roxana lizarraga 35, **realmente no sé como sentirme cuando me dices que has llorado con el segundo capitulo(?), pero me lo tomaré como un alago. Ginny es... especial, no me gusta como personaje, pero me encanta su carácter. Si, soy así de raro. Me alegra que te gusten los niños, me cuestan taaanto escribir de ellos, que el saber que no es del todo malo, me hace feliz(?)

**Violet Rose's Dreams,** Como ya dije, Ginny es especial. Y si, Hermione está con Dean, Ron no merece ese pedazo de mujer(?) Referente a Lucius, algunas cosas podrá tenerlas, pero no todas, claro, nunca se puede tener todo en este mundo, ni con magia.

**janamiercoles2**, si, Harry es poco nombrado en el fic, al menos lo era, ahora empezará a salir más, como ves en este capitulo, la primera parte es suya. Y aunque no sñe como tomarme tu ultimo comentario, gracias(?) Draco es elegancia pura.


	5. AVISO

¡AVISO!

Me he mudado a AO3, si queréis seguir mis historias, las subiré allí desde ahora.

El formato de Fanfiction no me acaba de gustar y AO3 me ofrece lo que estaba buscando. *llora de emoción*

Os dejo el link de mi perfil.

/users/Asclepio/works

Saludos!


End file.
